familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ottensen
Ottensen (old name: Ottenhusen) located in Hamburg, Germany in the Altona borough on the right bank of the Elbe river, is a former town. It is a now one of the 105 quarters of Hamburg. Ottensen is an urban area, which population was 32,757 in 2006. History The first record of Ottensen dates from 1310. In 1390, it became the seat of the bailiff of the county Pinneberg. The settlement was mostly composed of farmers and craftsmen. During the 1640s, it surpassed nearby Altona in size. It was annexed to Prussia in 1867, and the population rose rapidly: from 2,411 in 1840 to 37,738 in 1900. It was later annexed to the city Altona, which in turn was due to the Greater Hamburg Act annexed to Hamburg in 1937. Geography According to the statistical office of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein, the quarter has a total area of . The southern border to the quarter Waltershof is the river Elbe. The railway tracks of the city train is the north border to Bahrenfeld and the eastern border to the Altona-Alstadt quarter. In the West is the quarter Othmarschen. Demographics In 2006 in the quarter Ottensen were living 32,757 people. The population density was . 14.3% were children under the age of 18, and 12.7% were 65 years of age or older. 16.2% were immigrants. 1,863 people were registered as unemployed.Residents registration office, source: statistical office Nord of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein (2006) In 1999 there were 18,959 households out of which 16.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them and 55.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 1.72.Source: statistical office Nord of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein (1999) In 2006 there were 3,558 criminal offences (109 crimes per 1,000 people).State Investigation Bureaux (Landeskriminalamt), source: statistical office Nord of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein (2006) Education There were 4 primary schools and 2 secondary schools in Ottensen. Culture Museums, galleries The Altonaer Museum Norddeutsches Landesmuseum (Northern German country museum) is museum dedicated among other things to the history and culture of the coastal area of northern Germany. Founded in 1863 it is today located in the street Museumsstrasse near to the Hamburg-Altona railway station. The museum has 4 branches, the Altonaer Museum itself, the Jenisch Haus for art and culture in the Othmarschen quarter, the Rieck Haus in the quarter Curslack and the Heine Haus in the street Elbchaussee 23.Website Altoner Museum Retrieved on 2008-05-10 Performing arts The Altonaer Theater is located in the street Museumsstrasse 17. It was founded 1876 as Altonaer Stadttheater at the street Königstrasse. In 1943 destroyed, a new location was found in the school Museumsstrasse. In 1954 the Altonaer Theater was reopened there with Hans Fitze as the theatre manager. In 1994 the theatre closed due to financial problems. In 1995 the theatre was reopened and play until today.Website Altoner theatre Retrieved on 2008-05-10 The smaller stage Thalia an der Gaußstraße of the Hamburg Thalia Theater is located in Ottensen. Recreation In Ottensen are two small park areas, Donnerspark and Rathenaupark. Sports The football club FC Teutonia Ottensen is one of several sports associations using the facilities in Ottensen. Infrastructure Health systems The Altonaer Kinderkrankenhaus is a hospital for children with 195 beds located Bleickenallee 36.Hospitals in Hamburg, side 11 The Asklepios Klinik Wandsbek has a day care facility for psychiatric problems in the Bülowstr. 8.Hospitals in Hamburg, side 12 In Ottensen were 32 day care centers for children and also 130 physicians in private practice and 11 pharmacies. Transportation Ottensen is serviced by the rapid transit system of the city train. According to the Department of Motor Vehicles (Kraftfahrt-Bundesamt), in the quarter were 9,894 private cars registered (305 cars/1000 people).Source: statistical office Nord of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein (2006) There were 133 traffic accidents total, including 105 traffic accidents with damage to persons.Traffic accident statistic, statistical office Nord of Hamburg and Schleswig-Holstein (2006) Notes References *Statistisches Amt für Hamburg und Schleswig-Holstein, official website * Hospitals in Hamburg 2006, Government Agency for Social Affairs, Family Affairs, Health and Environment of Hamburg website The section history is based on the corresponding article from the German Wikipedia, accessed on 25 February 2007 External links * www.ottensen.de Category:Quarters of Hamburg